


Let Your Heart Be Light

by EmpatheticFox



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpatheticFox/pseuds/EmpatheticFox
Summary: Dipper and Wirt have waited until a week before Christmas to put up all their decorations.How will they survive the cold weather, the endless anticipation of waiting for the kettle to boil, and the dozens of mistletoe hung around the house? Time will only tell.





	Let Your Heart Be Light

“Remind me why we waited until the week before Christmas to start decorating?” Dipper grumbled. He was stood on top of a ladder, stringing Christmas lights on the house while Wirt assisted him from below. They had both agreed that Dipper was less of a fall risk then Wirt. 

 

“Because we have no concept of time.” Wirt chuckled, amused. He was rather fond of the view he had of his husband from the ground. Dipper just looked all strong and tough hanging their cutesy Christmas lights. He was all for making this last as long as possible. 

 

“At this point, I don’t know why we even bother. It’s just the two of us for Christmas day anyway.” 

 

“Hush,” Wirt said. “Don’t ruin our Christmas spirit. Besides, Mabel and Greg would be upset if we didn’t have at least a few lights. Sure, they won’t be here for Christmas day but you know they’ll still complain if we don’t even have a tree up.” 

 

“I suppose,” Dipper said, hanging the last of the lights on the roof of their porch. He climbed down the ladder and stood back to admire his work. 

 

“Looks wonderful, love,” Wirt remarked. “I have to admit that I did have ulterior motives for putting up Christmas decorations though.”

 

“Oh really?” Dipper wrapped his arm around Wirt’s waist. “Enlighten me. Did you just want to see your husband suffer while he lugged a giant tree into the house?” 

 

“That may be a part of it,” Wirt smirked and wrapped his arms around Dipper’s shoulders. “Honestly? I love this time of year. I get to snuggle up with my husband under blankets on the couch. And maybe, just maybe, I can convince him to dance with me to our old records.” 

 

“Hm, quite the romantic aren’t you?” Dipper kissed his rosy cheek. “Dancing with the Christmas tree in the background and the fireplace on sounds absolutely perfect.” 

 

“Doesn’t it? Also, I’m not the only romantic in this relationship. I’m sure you had some ulterior motives too; Or is the excessive amount of mistletoe around the house just a coincidence?” 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Dipper replied. “Now let’s go inside, I can’t feel my fingers.” 

 

Wirt chuckled and helped Dipper put the ladder back in the garage. As they entered their house, Dipper stopped and nonchalantly gestured to the mistletoe above the entrance. Wirt sighed exasperatedly but smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He would endure this at least twenty more times before they even made it to the living room but such was Wirt’s life. Sometimes, he would doge the mistletoe every time he spotted them but the pouting and whining were too much for his heart. It was all teasing though, Wirt could never get enough of Dipper’s kisses. 

 

Once they made it to the living room, both thoroughly warmed up, Dipper went to turn on Christmas tree lights. Wirt went into the kitchen to make them both some tea.  He pondered over what mugs to choose. He decided on the two with sweater-print pine trees on the front, a combined gift from Greg and Mabel. They would be visiting for just three days, but Wirt was excited to see them nonetheless. 

 

Humming to himself, he waited for the kettle to boil, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “Hey, stranger.” 

 

“Hey, you.” Dipper squeezed him. “I missed you.” 

 

“I didn’t go far.” Wirt laughed.

 

“You deprived me of cuddles. Sounds like abuse to me.” 

 

“How could I be so cruel?” Wirt turned in his arms to face him. “Guess I’ll have to make up for it. Just let me finish the tea and I’m all yours.” 

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you became all mine about a year ago.” Dipper lifted Wirt’s left hand and kissed his wedding ring. “I suppose I can wait until the tea is done. I may die of loneliness before that happens though.” 

 

“Don’t be overdramatic,” Wirt giggled and kissed his nose. “I’ll be here forever. You know ‘in sickness and in health’ and all that jazz? I’m pretty sure I meant all that. You’re welcome to help me if you feel so deprived of my attention.” 

 

“I think I can manage that.” Dipper kissed his hand again before going to their tea cabinet. He decided on the peppermint tea and placed a tea bag in both their mugs. The electric tea kettle clicked off once it finished boiling the water. Wirt poured a generous amount into each mug and set the kettle aside. The two made their way to the living room with mugs in hand and settled onto the couch. Dipper sat next to him then decided against it in favor of sitting with his legs on Wirt’s lap. He took a sip and sighed contently. 

 

“Happy now?” Wirt chuckled and rubbed his feet with his free hand. 

 

“Definitely.” He wiggled his toes. He was wearing slipper socks clad with kittens that Mabel had made him for Christmas last year. It felt a little ridiculous to wear them but it was too damn cold to worry about fashion. 

 

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the couch. They sat in peaceful silence until Wirt started humming. Dipper recognized the tune immediately and smiled. He sat his mug on the coffee table and with a wiggle of his eyebrows at his husband, he went to their record player in the corner. With a little rummaging, he found the one he wanted and put it on. 

 

Wirt watched Dipper curiously, he blushed at the music playing from the record player.  _ So he really is going to dance with me.  _ Dipper turned to him and smiled. He offered his hand and said, “May I have this dance?” 

 

“You may.” Wirt smiled and set his mug next to Dipper’s and took his hand. Dipper wrapped his arms around Wirt’s waist as Wirt wrapped his around Dipper’s shoulders. They swayed slowly with the Christmas lights twinkling in the background. Wirt hummed along and eventually began to sing softly. 

 

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas _

_ Let your heart be light  _

_ From now on our troubles will be miles away _

 

Dipper hummed with him and softly spun him, making Wirt giggle. He pulled him closer and if it was even possible, he fell even more in love with him. Wirt’s blushing face and carefree giggles made his heart flutter. He wanted to keep him close forever. He rubbed their noses together then sang softly into his ear. 

 

_ Through the years we will all be together  _

_ If the fates allow _

_ Hang a shining star upon the highest bough _

_ And have yourself a merry little Christmas, now _

 

Wirt’s eyes began to tear up at the words. He knew every day that Dipper loved him. Sometimes, though, he could feel the way his heart beat heavily. It was almost as if Dipper couldn’t control his love for him and it made Wirt want to cry. Dipper’s love was staggering and Wirt felt that same love for him in return. He was incredibly blessed, lucky, gifted. There were not enough words to describe his feelings so he merely held Dipper closer. 

 

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas _

_ So, have yourself a merry little Christmas, now _

 

“Merry Christmas, my love.” 

 

“Merry Christmas, love.” Wirt kissed Dipper soundly underneath, yet another, conveniently placed mistletoe. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas! Happy holidays! Happy day off! Happy just normal day of the year! 
> 
> I hope you find a bit of peace this holiday season and look forward to the new year. I know I do, I need a fresh start (*´∀`*). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little Christmas fic. This carol is my favorite and always makes me feel calm and happy. 
> 
> Pinescone makes me feel calm and happy too but you probably gathered that. Until next time ヾ(＾∇＾).


End file.
